CosmoMan.EXE
is a Darkloid created by Dr. Regal that appears in Mega Man Battle Network 5. He is LaserMan's successor as Nebula's leader. CosmoMan has no original counterpart or NetOp. He is a powerful and proud NetNavi. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' CosmoMan is the boss of the fifth Liberation Mission which takes place in the End Area. He attacked the net as part of Dr. Regal's plan to divert the official's attention while he builds SoulNet. CosmoMan is defeated in the Liberation Mission, but is later revived. After MegaMan defeats his team leader (either ProtoMan or Colonel depending on the games version), CosmoMan will appear in the Undernet and take him away before the dark power's hold on him is broken. CosmoMan is fought once again in Nebula's base guarding the final gate. He traps either Meddy or ToadMan in the Dark Galaxy after they open the gate. The team leader then tries to attack CosmoMan directly by appearing right in front of him, but they are also absorbed into the Dark Galaxy. MegaMan then battles CosmoMan and defeats him. He appears once again to stop MegaMan in the SoulNet server, but is stopped by the revived members of Team ProtoMan / Colonel and is deleted. CosmoMan can be fought again in Nebula Area 5, alongside BlizzardMan, in a Liberation Mission that takes place in an alternate storyline after clearing the game. The Team liberates the area, and they’re both deleted. Anime History ''Rockman.EXE Stream In the anime, he is a Darkloid under Dark MegaMan's leadership. He is an arguably the strongest Darkloid in ''Stream, so strong that he was able to defeat MegaMan and undo his Cross Fusion. During a team-up with his leader CosmoMan is deleted by the combined works of the Cross Fusion members CF Charlie and Tesla. Manga History ''MegaMan NT Warrior In the manga, he tries to lure MegaMan to Nebula Headquarters by pretending to be his rival Bass. He is unmasked when he asks MegaMan to help him delete Colonel (who was trying to delete "Bass" in turn) something Bass would never do, then vanishes. He later reappears opening the gateway to destruction, releasing Nebula Grey. It would appear that he has the power to bend space considering that he can transform portions of Cyber Space into Dark Space for certain periods of time. Attacks *'Cosmo Planet: He summons a ringed globe that crashes down on the player. *'''Cosmo Ring: He throws a ring that hits a glowing 2x2 space. Simply move out of the glowing area to dodge. *'Cosmo Buster:' He summons three planets and sends them at the player. Each one takes up 3 adjacent rows. To dodge, destroy the rings around them by attacking the planets, making it easier to dodge. *'Cosmo Gate:' CosmoMan blocks an attack fired directly at him, and then drops a meteor on the player, hitting in a + fashion. *'Cosmo Prison:' He disappears into a space warp and sends multitudes of small planets at the player fast. This can be very hard to dodge. The player can use an Invisible chip if they have one or they can try to attack CosmoMan which will take him out of the space warp and halt his attack. This attack cannot be blocked by Guard or Shield programs. This is the same as the Cosmo Prison Program Advance. Gallery Cosmoman concept art.png|Concept art of CosmoMan. CosmoMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|CosmoMan.EXE sketch #1. CosmoMan.EXE - Sketch 2.jpg|CosmoMan sketch #2. CosmoMan.EXE - Sketch 3.jpg|CosmoMan sketch #3. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Darkloid Category:Solo Navi Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:Male NetNavis